


Green with Envy

by NekoMida



Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cabins, F/F, Hiding, Nighttime, On the Run, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Someone had to die so that they could be together. Time was on their side, and the two holed up in a cabin away from the world, deep in space.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Gamora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



“Do you think we’ll survive out here? The snow’s pretty deep.”

“Yeah, it’s always like that here. We just need to hold out until daybreak.”

A fire crackled beneath the cool touch of Gamora’s hands, flames licking along the stone fireplace in the cabin they’d taken refuge in. Knives hung from the nearby display, several of them thick with blood on the wooden countertop that seemed jumbled together. It was cramped at best, the bed in the corner covered with thick blankets to survive the planet’s chilly nights.

“At least we can say we made it. Can’t say too much for that asshole looking you up and down though.” Felicia tugged a clawed glove from her hand, letting it fall to the floor to catch Gamora’s attention. Flickering light from the fire crossed with the silver implants in Gamora’s skin and cast jewel-like reflections along the dark walls as she turned to look at the pale skin of Felicia’s neck, her own throat feeling thick as she swallowed.

“Well, that’s what we do. We pick a target, we eliminate them, and we get on with our day.” Dark eyes flashed as Felicia unzipped the leather suit from her body, letting it fall to the floor in a pile. “If you wanted something, all you have to do is ask...no need to seduce me.”

“I find you very, very wrong there. There’s every reason for me to seduce you even if you’re willing.” The hint of a pink tongue slipped between her teeth and ruby lips, begging to be kissed as Gamora found her way to Felicia’s side, an arch in her brow bone as a hand slipped along silken skin, marvelling at the shadows cast by the firelight. 

“Well, then, why don’t you show me what you’ve got? They say cats have nine lives, at least from what I’ve heard on the podwaves. Surely you can spare one for tonight.” A smirk pulled at Gamora’s lips as they met with Felicia’s, all green and gold in the darkness, the color stark against the paleness of skin and snowfall. Only the shadows would tell of what they did, dark marks marring their skin, the gasps of breath heated in the chill of the night air.


End file.
